


【青黄】投怀送抱（R内容2）

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, R18！！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉肉~慎入！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【青黄】投怀送抱（R内容2）

“宝贝儿，你醒了？”青峰嘶哑低沉的嗓音听起来……太性感了吧！

黄濑也不好再装，只能乖乖睁开眼睛。可是！！！青峰竟然在正对着自己邪魅地舔唇？！

黄濑顿觉嗓子好干啊……便不由自主地咽了口水？！

青峰简直不能自拔地咬住了黄濑的喉结，又是吸又是舔的。

“青峰，你别这样啊……”黄濑已经抑制不住的脸红了。可是这还不是全部，因为下边不知廉耻的小东西竟然……呜呜呜，不活了！

青峰软软的舌头在上面舔啊吮吸着，黄濑下面就高傲地硬啊硬。哭哭哭，要是被青峰察觉到了，我的老脸还要不要了？！

“凉太，”青峰似乎发现了什么，轻轻贴着黄濑耳边道，“你说这里为什么硬硬的，是因为我舔你你就这样回报我吗？啊，小荡夫，我的小宝贝儿。”

妈呀妈呀，要沉沦了！他那么称呼我我竟然觉得好刺激，好爽？黄濑凉太你醒醒啊！

“对了，我们忘了一件事。”青峰突然想起什么，拿起酒壶就往自己嘴里倒。

黄濑还纳闷不是交杯酒吗，青峰就一下堵住了黄濑的唇，全数将酒推入了黄濑口中。随之而来的就是青峰大辉那条蟒蛇般有力的舌头！

青峰大辉的吻极度的横冲直撞！他几近疯狂的追逐着黄濑的小舌头，一旦被追到，就会被紧紧地缠上，由不得黄濑一丝拒绝，死死地缠住，逼迫你同他一起缠绵。

黄濑从来不是青峰的对手，这不，黄濑已经坐在了青峰的小腹上，双手勾住青峰的脖子，卖力地讨好着这条大蟒蛇和他的主人。

光洁的臀部坐在青峰大辉那小山丘上，后穴感受着青峰大辉那被困在他自己还未脱下的裤子下巨大的肿胀，简直爽的要哭了。

可能是后穴已经适应了青峰大辉的顶入，这样空虚的蹭着，竟然是那样难以忍受。

上面舌齿交缠着激情相吻，下面更是色情。

黄濑似乎已经完全没有了理智，只跟随着自己的欲望，卖力地摆动着自己的臀部让小穴得以满足。这说不上是为了青峰大辉才如此卖力的，毕竟黄濑是出于自己爽的角度才如此行事的。

青峰的小山丘上已经湿乎乎的了，不知道是黄濑小穴的功劳还是小山丘已经有些扛不住诱惑了？又或许是混合液也不一定。

当然，青峰和黄濑可不在乎这些了。

“黄濑，你这么想要我？”青峰舔断了两人口中连着的条条银丝，看着眼神还有些恍惚的黄濑邪笑道。

黄濑早就被青峰大辉吻得分不清东南西北了，再加上青峰这样轻浮淫荡的话，黄濑简直不想活了。

Awful！！！你个色鬼！要不是你我怎么可能做出这么淫荡的动作！更让黄濑感到脸红的是——他可以清晰地感觉到自己不知羞的小穴里有什么东西在往外流。

“啊啊啊！”黄濑简直要羞死了。

这个青峰大辉竟然不知好赖地把手探到了自己的小穴里，就着滑滑的肠液，手指无比轻松地捅了进去。

黄濑羞得把脸死死地抵在青峰的胸膛里，脸上炙热的温度好像都能透过青峰的衣服渗到青峰黝黑的皮肤上。

后穴本来就因为青峰大辉的小山丘激动的不行，这下子被青峰不算细的手指戳弄着自然算是有些满足。这不，小穴已经开始紧紧包裹着青峰的手指，好像怕他跑了一样。

“黄濑，你真紧。要是我那被你这么紧紧的咬着，你说能不能断了啊？”青峰不怀好意地搅动着黄濑的内里，三下有两下按到了那个让黄濑疯狂的点。

“青峰，你混蛋～啊～”黄濑刚开口骂青峰，青峰就用力朝黄濑那点按了下去，硬朗的谩骂立刻就变成了让人把持不住媚人的呻吟声。

“黄濑，你太棒了！”青峰兴奋道，他可从未想过会有一个人让自己着魔到亲个嘴，摸个屁股就硬的要射了。“你摸摸我这里，黄濑，你摸摸。”

青峰抓住黄濑的手按在了自己的胯部。青峰好像还不满足，半脱了裤子让黄濑和小小峰亲密无间地接触。

“你太色了！”黄濑脸烧了似的，感受着手里那个恐怖滚烫的硬物。昨夜真的是这个东西被塞进去了？！怎么可能！这是要被顶死的节奏啊！

青峰也握住黄濑的小家伙，“啊～混蛋～放，放开～求你了～啊～”可就轻轻一碰，黄濑就呻吟地让人想射了。

青峰也不知道怎么了，下面已经硬的要爆了，却也不着急插黄濑，好像就想看看自己能不能看着黄濑淫荡的身子，听着他的浪荡的呻吟声就射一回似的。

“小青峰～不要了～”黄濑胡乱地扭动着身子，有一下没一下地摩擦着小小峰，这简直要把青峰给逼疯了！

青峰加速了手上的活，因为他似乎察觉到自己的小小峰好像有些颤抖了！

“小青峰～太太快了～我我要不行～啊！！！”

黄濑不想活了。竟然射在了青峰手里，白花花的汁液一点不浪费地全数喷射在了青峰的衣服上。谁知，这一切的冲击还没完全结束。随着青峰的一声低吼，黄濑感觉到自己的屁股被抬了起来，小穴口被一股滚烫的冲击液噼里啪啦的击中了。

“啊～”没有任何准备的黄濑竟然二次射了！

真的想一命呜呼算了！

青峰也吃了一惊，“黄濑，你竟然……这么棒？”

……“棒你个奶奶球！”黄濑气急败坏，这也太丢人了！虽然和青峰大辉做♡爱又刺激又爽，但是心里上所承受的羞愧也同样不小。“我不要和你做了！我昨天刚被你做了不下七次，你要是有良心就放过我！我现在还腰疼腿疼肚子疼呢！”

一听这话，青峰大辉竟然冷了脸，抱紧黄濑的手也松开了。

“黄濑凉太，”青峰看起来完全没有刚刚那么火热的情欲了，连话里都透出了一丝凉气，“你不想和我做就直说，不需要编那些瞎话来骗我。你腰疼不疼我比你清楚的很。”

黄濑心里这下可乱了套，难道青峰大辉知道自己腰不酸腿不疼的？他不是真的生气了吧？不是要吸干我了吧？

要保命的话怎么做？

“老公～你不要生气嘛！我拿自己给你赔罪好不好？”黄濑立马乖乖爬上青峰的腿，双手揽住青峰的脖子一个大香吻盖了上去。

青峰这下可闹愣了，这是神转折？

好吧，我们的小蠢濑又一次由于决策失误而把自己卖了。青峰本来没打算对黄濑怎样的，毕竟自己喜欢他。本来就打算这样结束，不理黄濑睡觉了的……

哪来的这天降的好生活啊！

不过青峰大辉似乎知道怎么制住这个小黄毛了。

黄濑这家伙好费力才把青峰大辉的嘴给撬开，把舌头乖乖的送过去给那大蟒蛇缠。这可好，人家爱答不理的在那里躺着。

黄濑这个怕啊！完了完了，他对我没兴趣了！

怎么办？

算了，小爷我为了保命豁出去了！

黄濑一手握住青峰的小小峰，这样搓那样摸，可人家小小峰定力十足，雷打不动啊！哭……

哼，你上面不喜欢我的舌头，我就不信下面也不喜欢！黄濑猛的一弯腰，含住了小小峰。

青峰一惊，没想到黄濑竟然能为自己做到这般田地？！就这样想着，下面也不由自主地硬了。

倒不是因为黄濑技术多么高超，就算想着这么漂亮的人儿，这么漂亮的小嘴里含的是自己的小小峰，这家伙就自作主张的硬了。

见小小峰硬了，黄濑也有些欣慰，更加卖力地舔舐着青峰那根金箍棒。简直太粗太大太烫了！对于已经肿胀起来的小小峰，黄濑已经没法全部含入了，就只能舔弄吮吸着最顶端。青峰的凶器比自己的大不少，颜色也更暗一些。

青峰忍着爽感，连想要低吼的念头的忍住了。青峰知道，自己越显得不在乎，黄濑才会越害怕，才会豁出所有来讨好取悦自己。

黄濑在心里佩服着青峰的定力，都肿胀成这样竟然还这么淡定〒_〒，要不是昨夜被他爽了七八次，黄濑都要怀疑青峰是不是性冷淡了！

这样不行啊！他会不会觉得我技术不行，没有魅力了，然后就把我……

自然青峰不会这样想。但是小蠢濑自然不会知道。其实不光是好奇，胆小猜疑也会害死猫！

黄濑心想我豁出去了！再怎么也要让青峰射一次啊，要不然我小命不保了！

黄濑扶住青峰的小小峰，对准自己身后饥渴许久的小嘴，豁出去一样狠狠一坐……

“啊！”

好吧，又丢人了。

本来小小濑还是软踏踏的，好吧，黄濑承认舔小小峰的时候，小小濑是有一点抬头了。可是凭借着重力让小小峰从头到尾狠狠插入的那一刻，黄濑感觉到了从未有过的快感！简直要把自己爽晕了！自然小小濑也感觉到了主人的心情，乖乖吐出了白浊。

青峰是什么感觉？的确有些无语。自己的小小峰就让你爽到插一下就射了？不过青峰到是十分自豪，不愧是我的小小峰，到是没白给你养这么大，让我的人这么爽，记你一功。

“黄濑，你还好吧？”青峰不动声色地问了一句，听不出喜怒哀乐。

“呜呜呜……”黄濑趴在青峰怀里，“对不起，我好没用。不过不要杀了我好吗？求你了，小青峰，我也想让你舒服的，可是……谁知道小小峰那么……爽……呜呜呜。”

青峰一听，黄濑这么做确实是因为怕自己啊！心里略有一些失落。不过听黄濑夸赞小小峰，心情也算好了些许。

青峰把黄濑从自己怀里拉开，面对面看着梨花带雨的黄濑，“你想让我也爽一下对不对？”青峰耐心地像是哄孩子似的对黄濑说到。

黄濑带着泪闪闪的眼睛眨了眨，“我想让小青峰在我里面射出来，我也想要小青峰的小小峰舒服。”

“那黄濑你试着抬一抬屁股，再坐下来。”

黄濑乖乖地听话，可刚刚抬一小下，异样的刺激折磨着黄濑的小洞两侧，“啊～小青峰～我不行～”

青峰自然也感觉到了黄濑内里紧紧地咬着自己的小小峰，其实青峰也快到极限了，可是他还不想射出来，他要更大的刺激，他要黄濑爽到离开自己都活不下去。

“黄濑……”青峰嘶哑低沉的声音继续下指示，“再努力抬一抬，然后用力坐下去！”

“啊～小青峰～小小峰太舒服了～哈～小青峰你好棒～”黄濑一点一点地抬起洁白的臀部，“小青峰～你快点射啊～我又想去了～”

黄濑的动作太色情了！黄濑跪在床上，两手撑在自己的肩上，用力地抬起臀部把小小峰吐出快见头的时候又猛然全部吞进去。

青峰扶着黄濑帮助黄濑用力上抬，当然，也同时用唇衔着黄濑的乳头。黄濑的小穴吞吐着小小峰，青峰的唇吞吐着黄濑两边的乳头。

这样的刺激让黄濑分分秒秒都想疯狂地射出来，可他不要再在青峰这次还没射之前再射出来了！太丢人了！

“啊～小青峰～你射进来～求你了～”黄濑摇晃着屁股，变着法折磨在里面要撑爆的小小峰。

“黄濑……”青峰嗓音有些无法辨认了，可青峰还是强忍着。

黄濑都要疯掉了！扭动的更加剧烈，“小青峰～啊～戳我～戳我～好好爽～啊～”

“小荡货！”青峰难以抑制地低吼。

“小青峰～快射进来啊～啊～我～我给你～给你生孩子～啊啊啊！”

“凉太！”

一股巨大的热流冲入了黄濑的洞穴，青峰足足射了三十秒，滚滚的精液把黄濑的小穴挤得满满的。

黄濑自然也射了出来，刚刚青峰那股热流差点没让自己爽晕过去。黄濑完全没有力气了，趴在青峰胸上用力地呼吸着。

青峰也是第一次这么爽，射了这么多。这一次射的大概有以往射的两倍还多。

“你个小妖精。”青峰亲了亲黄濑的额头，金黄色的皇冠又浮现了。

“你先拿出去啊。”黄濑红着脸扭了扭腰。谁知那小东西又……精神了！

“你不是想给我生孩子吗？溜出去了，怎么生孩子啊？”青峰邪邪地看着羞愧地黄濑，堵上了那个诱人的红唇。

“唔……唔……”

青峰舌头扫过的地方都变得奇怪了！

“你还要做啊？”眼看着青峰放开了自己的嘴，将自己翻身过去，小小峰也从自己的小穴滑了出去。

青峰弯起黄濑的腿让黄濑趴跪在床上，小穴就那样明晃晃地露在青峰眼前，里面的白浊沿着小洞滑了出来，色情地让青峰更硬了。

“黄濑，这次我来服侍你。”青峰对准了小穴狠狠插入，附身贴着黄濑的背部。一只手摸已经多次射精的小小濑，另一只手按肿了乳头。

“啊～小青峰～慢点～插的太太快了～”

青峰哪里听黄濑的话，叫的这么淫荡那还不是舒服？青峰狠狠地插入又快速抽出，搅得黄濑的小穴立马就有了缩紧的感觉。

“黄濑，不许缩的那么紧。”青峰吮吸着黄濑的脖子，黄濑知道，青峰要吸自己的血了。

竟然很期待。

利牙插入的那一刻，黄濑浑身上下好像喝了迷药一样极度的渴望着青峰的身体。当然，青峰似乎也有同样的感觉，更加卖力地抽插让两人都十分满足。黄濑自然也配合着青峰摆动着纤细洁白的腰身和屁股，内里也紧紧咬住了小小峰。

后穴被狠狠操弄的快感、性器被狠狠玩弄的快感、乳头被狠狠按捏的快感、脖子被狠狠吸吮的快感……简直太美妙了，和青峰大辉做爱简直太美妙了！

被青峰冲击的一颠一颠的身子简直爽的不行，在青峰按住自己小小濑身边的囊球的时候，黄濑射出了自己的体液。

“小青峰～我好舒服～”黄濑射完精也没有半点懈怠的感觉，又一轮新的快感袭来。

青峰粗壮的小小峰每次插入，腹部好像都能看出来凸起。

“小青峰～这里好像～怀了小宝宝～”黄濑扭过头甜甜地笑了。

“凉太……”看着这样灿烂的黄濑，青峰情不自禁射了出来。

“啊啊啊！”黄濑没想到青峰会射出来，这突如其来的热流让黄濑也泄了。

黄濑无力的双腿支撑不住自己和青峰的重量，只能倒在了床上。

“小青峰，你好重。”黄濑累的都不想睁眼睛，懒懒地对着自己背上的青峰说道。

“黄濑，我爱你。”青峰轻声说道，仿佛就说给他们两个人听似的，声音不大。可是这种话从青峰嘴里说出来太性感了。

黄濑大概可以理解为什么有那么多人迷恋这个男人。因为他会在该勇猛的时候勇猛，该温柔的时候温柔。看起来毫不在乎，实际上却很细致。

“哦。”黄濑应了一声，“本小爷天生丽……”

“丽质”的“质”字还没出来，就被青峰霸道地堵上了嘴。青峰的舌头软软的，和他纠缠起来也很舒服，所以黄濑也不反抗，享受着青峰大辉的服务。

“黄濑，你真煞气氛。”青峰舔了舔黄濑满意自己的服务而上弯的嘴角，道。

“……那我们睡觉好了，我好累。”

黄濑往青峰怀里拱了拱，找到了一个比较舒服的位置，睡了。


End file.
